


An Unexpected Turn

by LadyOfSnakes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, established perc'ahlia, established vex/zahra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSnakes/pseuds/LadyOfSnakes
Summary: Kash is used to Zahra having dates. He's used to those dates being kind but typically indifferent to him. He's not used to her dating a married woman, and that woman's husband offering him a blowjob.





	

This wasn’t usually how Kashaw’s weekends went.

Last night, Zahra had asked him to pick her up on his way home from work. He’d agreed, because of course he had. It was Zee, and her girlfriend’s house wasn’t that far out of his way anyway. (Even though the house was off on it’s own private drive in the nicest neighborhood in town.)

That was not the problem. The problem was that Vanessa had let him leave a little earlier than usual since they were dead, so he was early to pick her up. And that meant he was now alone with his best friend’s girlfriend’s husband.

Kash had reached the house just as the sun was setting. He could see the sky turning orange and purple up above, but the home was nestled in among dense trees that shaded the drive. The garage door was open and the light was on, so he pulled up and parked before he realized someone was in there, sitting at an elaborate workstation.

“Hello Kash,” Percy said once he’d gotten out of the car. He glanced over, but kept working with...whatever the dismantled thing in front of him was. “Sorry I can’t get up at the moment. This bit is fiddly. You’re here to pick up Zahra, right? She’s upstairs with Vex.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m a bit early. Work was dead, so they let me go.” Kash tried to be as casual as the other man, but his mind immediately jumped to what the women were upstairs doing. He felt his face grow red. At least Percy was concentrating on something else.

A few months ago, when Zee had told him that she was seeing someone new, he’d expected it to be like any of her other relationships. They’d come by occasionally, and maybe Kash would be invited to a group outing, but he’d usually never see them. But Vex turned out to be more social, and her friends had absorbed the both of them into their group. He’d never been alone with just Percy before though.

“I imagine they’re busy right now. Text Zahra, maybe, but she probably won’t respond until they’ve finished.” Percy said as he continued to work, before he gestured over to a cluttered shelf. “Can you hand me that clamp over there? The one with the orange handle, please.”

Kash picked up the tool he was pointing at and brought it over. Through their whole conversation, Percy had barely looked up from his table, as if this was completely normal for him. (Which, on second thought, was apparently true. This was normal.) “It really doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“There.” Percy sat up, the clamp holding something in place. He took off his glasses for a moment and rubbed his eyes. Then he stretched and rolled his shoulders, cracking his back loud enough for Kash to hear. “The epoxy needs to dry on this before I continue. What doesn’t bother me?”

“Your wife is having sex with someone else upstairs.”

He put his glasses back on and blinked at Kash, the thick lenses magnifying his surprised expression. “Oh. No, that doesn’t bother me at all.”

“I just don’t get it, I guess. But I’m being rude. Sorry.” Kash determinately didn’t look away--though he wanted to--instead he shrugged and tried to will his face back to its typical color. This wasn’t weird.

“A lot of people don’t. But it is fairly simple. Vex’s girlfriends, our other partners, they don’t threaten our relationship. Vex loves Zahra, and Pike, and that doesn’t change how she loves me at all.” Percy stood, stretching his arms out and cracking his back again. He started to pick up the tools that were scattered across his worktable, putting them away.

“I know I shouldn’t pry. I mean, it obviously makes you happy or whatever.” Just how annoyed would Zee be if he ran back to his car and just drove home alone? Kash was almost willing to find out. This was none of his business. Other partners? So it was more than just them and Zee. _Pike?_ The tiny blonde doctor he’d met at their house before? The one with the pretty prominent holy symbol pendant? “It’s just, fuck, you guys have this _complicated_ system, and I’ve never even had a blowjob.”

“Would you like one?”

Kash’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. “Are you seriously offering to have your wife blow me?”

“Of course not.” Percy _laughed_ , which seemed a little like overkill.

“Good, because that was really weird.”

“ _I’m_ offering to blow you.”

“What?”

“I’m offer--”

“Yeah, I heard that. I meant _why?_ ”

“You’re a very attractive man and I enjoy giving head. Do you want some water?” Percy finished putting his tools away and walked over to the door connecting the garage to the house.

Kash nodded and followed him through the door and down the hall to the fancy kitchen. He’d been to their house before, sat in their kitchen and chatted with Pike-who-he-found-out-later-was-apparently-also-sleeping-with-them while Percy and Vex had cooked up something elaborate and delicious. Really, rich people didn’t do anything half-way, did they? He sat down on a bench in their little breakfast nook and thanked the other man when he slid a glass of water in front of him. “So, um, is it cool with your girlfriends that you’re offering to...?”

Percy sat down as well and sipped from his own glass of water. “I don’t have girlfriends or boyfriends. I have friends, and friends I have sex with, and Vex. This would be casual. Just some fun.”

Using the glass of water to stall, Kash thought that over. He didn’t imagine Zahra, of all people, would judge him for it, and he figured no one else would find out. He wouldn’t have known about this whole arrangement if it wasn’t for Zee telling him in the first place. “Where would we do this? When?”

“Now, here, if you’d like. They’ll probably be busy upstairs for a while longer.” Percy glanced up at the ceiling.. They couldn’t hear anything from downstairs, but Kash was pretty sure the other man was _also_ thinking of what the two women were up to upstairs.

“I...yeah. If you’re serious about it, let’s do it.”

Percy smiled at him and finished his glass of water. “Just let me text Vex’ahlia and get a condom.”

He stood and pulled out his phone, then walked into a different room for a moment, leaving Kash there, waiting. When Percy returned he blurted out, “Do you need her permission to do this? I thought you said you guys pick your own partners.”

“It’s notice, not approval. I thought you’d rather Zahra not walk in on this.” Percy sat down on the bench beside him, put his hand on Kash’s knee and started to run it up his thigh slowly. “Can I kiss you?”

“Um, yeah. Okay.” He didn’t really have much time to process beyond the question before Percy’s lips were on his. It was different, so different from the (admittedly few) kisses he’d had before. Rough stubble scraped against his chin. A strong hand went to his cheek and held him still. Glasses and noses were in the way for a moment, then Percy tilted his head more and opened his mouth a bit and then they slotted into place.

Kash kissed him back, leaning into it now. He felt the hand on his cheek slide to the back of his neck and fingers card into his hair. Percy’s other hand still sat on his thigh, hot and much heavier than he’d expected. When he felt it flex, fingers pressing into the muscle of his leg, Kash let out a small gasp.

Percy pulled away from their kiss and fucking _smirked_. His hand brushed over the front of Kash’s jeans. It was gentle, barely-there, and yet there was a definite twitch in response. Another brush, this time firmer, and Kash couldn’t help but groan out loud. He was rewarded with another kiss, this one rough with a nip to his lower lip as it ended. Then Percy slid off the bench to kneel on the floor in front of him. 

“You still okay with this, Kash? If you aren’t, let me know and I’ll stop.” Percy ran both his hands up the inseams of Kash’s jeans, stopping right before touching anything really interesting.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Kash choked out, before swallowing and repeating himself in a voice that didn’t crack this time. (Couldn’t he tell from that angle that Kash was already almost erect?) “I’m good.”

“Excellent.” Percy said, before pushing Kash’s legs farther apart and fitting himself between his knees. His hands went to the button and zipper and pulled them open with dexterity, as if he’d done this a hundred times before. Which, Kash realized, may actually be the case, but before he could consider that thought much more his jeans were being pulled halfway down his thighs and Percy put his mouth on his cock.

In an instant, the fabric of his boxers were damp. Percy’s mouth worked, spreading heat and moisture down the length. Kash groaned slightly as he felt the other man’s goddamn _tongue_ through the cloth. It only took a moment before the heat and the touch had him fully hard. He closed his eyes as Percy’s hand slid up the inside of his thigh and groped him. 

He gripped the seat of the bench beside him as Percy backed off and blew a stream of air over his cock, the wet fabric feeling cool on his oversensitive skin. He felt his boxers get pulled down, and the condom get rolled onto him. Then he heard the man ask, “You’re still okay with everything?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kash said, and opened his eyes again just as Percy licked over his cock again, then ducked his head down as he swallowed around him. It was something he’d been imagining since he was old enough to figure out what a blowjob was; though the partner was more masculine than he’d pictured, the rest was just better. He’d thought deep-throating was just a porn thing. Apparently it was a real thing that people actually did. Unless he was somehow in a porn movie and the rich fucks had a secret camera set up in their kitchen. That stray thought made him laugh, a single strangled _ha_ that made Percy slow down.

“Oh, ah, sorry. I don’t know what to do with my hands.” Kash was glad Percy wasn’t looking at him, as that was probably the single dumbest thing he’d ever said. (Probably better than accusing him of secretly filming this though.) He did get a response however, when hands grabbed his and brought them up to rest on the head in his lap. After a moment, the hands curled around his, prompting him to grab two fistfulls of white hair.

He tugged once, and Percy groaned aloud, the sound vibrating against Kash’s skin. _Oh, so that was a thing too._ He pulled again, a little harder this time, and was rewarded when Percy sucked harder and grabbed his thighs. He felt ten points of heavy pressure and imagined a spray of fingertip bruises there tomorrow. It probably wasn’t hard enough of a grip to cause actual marks, but just the thought had him shifting his seat a little, opening his legs wider.

Percy bobbed his head, the scruff on his cheeks brushing against the skin of Kash’s thighs with a burn. Kash didn’t mind though, knowing that this was going to be over soon. How the fuck did a man married to a woman get so good at giving blowjobs? He considered asking later, but he probably already knew the answer. Percy’s thumbs rubbed little circles against skin as the muscles of Kash’s legs tightened.

Kash managed to have enough self-control not to buck his hips as he came, though his fingers tightened in white hair for a minute before relaxing. Percy backed off when his hair was released, and then stroked Kash’s cock twice before working off the condom. He tied it off, then stood and threw it away as Kash pulled his boxers and jeans back up to where they belonged.

“You okay?” Percy asked, then took a sip of water from his glass. If it was to wash away the taste of latex, he was impressively smooth about it. “Usually there’s a bit more negotiation and discussion before I do anything like that. I hope I met your expectations.”

“I’m good. And I didn’t exactly expect this to happen at all today though.” Kash looked over the now-standing Percy and noticed the rather prominent bulge in the front of his jeans. “But, you didn’t... What about you? What did you get out of that?”

“Well, you’re a very attractive man.” Percy grinned at him, and put his glass down again. “If you want to continue, we should probably go somewhere other than the kitchen. We’ve got a nice guest room down the hall. It’s a bit more, private.”

“Sounds good.” Kash stood and drained the rest of his glass. “Text Vex and tell her to keep Zahra busy for a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation on the critrole discord aaaaaages ago. Someone who was also there for that also wrote a piece with the same premise that is fantastic! Let's give the world more Percy/Kash. (And more open relationship Perc'ahlia in general.)
> 
> Also, kind of a fill for the discord's winter's crest prompt fest: day 2, boys only.


End file.
